letter from a obsessor
by reddogf.13
Summary: Devi gets a letter from johnny telling how he feels on his mistake of immortalizing the moment. will she feel hate or forgive? and what happens when johnny gets shot?
1. a letter?

dear Devi,I sit here under the moon thinking of you. Iam sorry that I ruined our love and friendship. I wanted to immortalize our love in death, but I should have thought of if you would like the idea of dieing with me. I still have scars from when you smashed me into a mirror that night to escape from me. I know that you'll probably never want to see or hear me again ... especially since I got that restraining order from you. I miss you and our days together on the hill. I hope maybe one day you'll forgive me. I really am sorry Devi. I still stal- ... "observe" you from afar when you leave your apartment every blue moon. I dont know if you'll read my letter or just burn it as soon as you see my name. I have no other way to tell you why I tried to immortalize us in death, besides that I was afraid. ive never had anything go good in my life before. when I finally had you, I felt the pain of depression when I thought of you leaving me. now that you have I dont know what else to do in my life. the screams in my basement dont give me comfort like they used to. the voices in my head are no better write back to me. I feel so , johnny. c aka Nny.


	2. not very happy

dear johnny,if you read the restraining order I sent, you would know not to send me a letter or stalk me you freak. I hope I never see you again and that you go rot in a ditch. you complain about people not caring about you and yet you didn't even care to ask how I feel. I feel so trapped, tired, sick, and agitated, because of you. you deserve to be alone. no one deserves to be stuck living or to even meet you. I wish you would just disappear and leave, maybe something like getting arrested and going to life in prison. I hope you rot in that hell hole you call a home and that I forget all about you. ive destroyed all the pictures of you by burning, cutting them up, ripping them, boiled them, and feed them to that annoying next door cat. please dont tell or mention anything about screams and voices, they make me horribly sick and make me want to vomit up my Devi aka the person that doesn't care.


	3. not stalking

Dear Devi,You have nice hand writing. Im glad you wrote back to me, even though it was a angry letter. I know what I did was horrible, but please, please, forgive me. Deep down I really am sorry. I never wanted to push you away. If you give me another chance, I swear it wont happen again. Ill take you anywhere, I will give what ever I can. I know with all the horrible things in my life, that I probably don't deserve any forgiveness. But if there is a god, a non-lazy one, maybe he'll decide to feel pity on me and give me a second chance at life and at a relationship with , Johnny aka the lonely guyp.s I wasn't stalking. I was observing. There is a difference.


	4. whats the difference!

dear johnny,what the hell is the difference between stalking and "observing". I swear to god that if I find you "observing" me, that ill shoot you in the head. I seriously doubt we'll ever get back together. you ruined our relationship and now its dead, so get over it. you ruined it, you killed it, its your fault that this happened. I wish you would stop popping up in my life and just leave. leave and never come back. sadly I dont have that good of luck, so Iam probably stuck with your ass. why cant you just leave me alone. I just want to die in my apartment without you bothering me. I hope you get hit by a bus or stabbed while walking through , Devi


	5. what ever it takes

dear Devi,I know how you must feel and Iam sorry for that. please reconsider trying to rebuild our relation ship. I really do miss you. and stalking is different because it involves going through trash. I don't dig through trash. I know you want me to leave, but I can't. I feel so alone when walking around, I dont know if I can stand it for the rest of my life. please, ill do what ever it takes to make you feel safe and happy around me. please give me a , johnny


	6. you know nothing!

dear johnny,how I feel? you know what I FEEL? HELL NO! you know nothing of how I feel. how long I was too terrified to leave my apartment, how long I had nightmares all because of YOU! you scared me for life! and for what! so we could be together like we already were at the time! and screw you, you had your chance and you threw it out the window. KNOW WHAT? Iam SICK of writing to you and reading your crappy letters. you probably dont even feel sorry you fucking rat! I hope you ROT!from, Devi


	7. lonely

johnnys POV:johnny read the letter over and over again. his tears dropped onto the letters he was leaning over. it had been a week since Devis last letter. johnny tried to get her to write back, anything would do, even just one word. sometimes hed make a whole package of letters in a day and send them to her. he wanted her to continue writing, he felt so alone and depressed nowadays, her letters were the only thing to make him smile. the voices left long ago, reverend meat left as johnny started getting looked around the empty room, it was dark, and there was only the sound of a small clock. johnny got the clock to know when the mail was here. johnny threw a nail at the clock, knocking it over. johnny had been trying to see her, but she rarely left her apartment, not even for work. one time he tried to force Devi out by having Tenna's car run out of gas. he hoped Devi would come to pick her up. unfortunately, someone actually stopped and gave Tenna some gas for her couldn't kill, he just couldn't find any motive to kill, or do anything for that matter. the most he would do is stare at the old letters or sit in the darkness and end the day with a brain let out a sigh and put Devis last letter on the small stack of others."guess ill get a brain freezy." johnny thought as he walked out grabbing his coat. johnny shivered as he walked. it was snowing and everything was covered in white. he walked along till he made it to the park, halfway to the store. johnny stopped next to a tree. he looked up at the sky staring at what ever stars were showing from the clouds.


	8. bang!

johnnys POV:as he looked up he heard a click sound he recognized to well. before he could fully look down he was shot in the chest. johnny fell on the ground turning the snow around him red with blood. johnny heard foot steps and felt someone take the little money he carried."next time bring more money." a guy in a large coat said walking past johnny."fucking bastard." johnny mumbled. johnny didn't move, although he could. he didn't want to move there was no point. he felt cold and shivered, he curled up like a cat trying to get a little warmth. he closed his eyes seeing nothing but darkness and hearing nothing.


End file.
